Return of the Fearsome Fangs!
Summary * Teaser: In the wild west, Batman teams up with Jonah Hex to stop the Royal Flush Gang. * Main Plot: After stopping Top's bank robbery, Batman joins forces with Bronze Tiger to stop the Terrible Trio from stealing an ancient totem of incredible power from the Wudang Temple in China. Appearing in "Return of the Fearsome Fangs!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Jonah Hex (First appearance) Villains: * Royal Flush Gang (First appearance) ** King (First appearance) ** Queen (First appearance) ** Ace (First appearance) ** Jack (First appearance) Locations: * Sergio Station Items: * Batarang MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Bronze Tiger (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * Wong Fei (First appearance) Villains: * Terrible Trio (First appearance) ** Fox (First appearance) ** Shark (First appearance) ** Vulture (First appearance) * Top (First appearance) Locations: * United States of America ** Gotham City *** First National City Bank of Gotham * China ** Wudang Temple ** Hong Kong * Tiger Cage Items: * Wudang Totem * Batarang Vehicles: * Batplane Synopsis At Sergio Station in the Old West, the Royal Flush Gang sentence bounty hunter Jonah Hex to death by having him drawn and quartered by four horses. However, Batman arrives and cuts Jonah Hex free. The Royal Flush Gang flees on horseback but Batman and Jonah give chase and take them down. Batman refuses to take the reward, and departs. At the Wudang Temple in China, an ancient monk looks on as hundred of arrows stream down. He deflects them from hitting him and then sees five ninjas arrive. He knocks them down and then asks the three leaders, the Terrible Trio, when they will abandon their efforts to capture the temple. He warns them it will be a long time before they can defeat him and take the temple's totem. They attack but the monk easily defeats first Shark, and then Vulture. However, Fox downs him with a poisoned dart. The monk gasps in agony and Fox warns them that they have to depart with the rising of the sun, but there's nothing Wong Fei can do to stop them before they return. In Gotham, Batman brings down the Top as he robs a bank. Suddenly Batman hears the monk chastising his form. Batman finds his astral self summoned to before Wong Fei. The ailing Wong Fei chastises Batman for his costume and tells Batman that his former ates are seeking the animal totem. Batman must reach the temple before sundown and Batman promises to come and bring Bronze Tiger. Wong Fei tells him not to waste his time bringing the prideful Bronze Tiger, then gives Batman a scroll containing an image of a hybrid man/animal form. Wong Fei says his journey has ended. He fades from sight and Batman's consciousness returns to his body. As he travels to China, Batman remembers how he trained there. The Past Bruce dons a Bat helm. He admits to Wong Fei that he sought a way to take back everything he lost. Wong Fei tells him he must fight blind like his animal totem, the Bat. The other students attack and take down Bruce. When Fox pursues the attack, Bronze Tiger knocks him away. Wong Fei tells Bronze Tiger to let Batman fight his own battles, and Bronze Tiger warns Batman he won't help him again. The Present Batman finds Bronze Tiger fighting in a tiger cage match in the jungle. Bronze Tiger disposes of his opponent and then calls Batman in to fight him. Batman says he's not there to fight and they're all that are left to defend the animal totem. Bronze Tiger insists it's not his fight so Batman enters the cage and tells if he loses, he goes with batman. Bronze Tiger insists he never loses and they fight. Batman cheats, using marbles to trip him long enough to put him in a hold. The two men arrive at the temple and Batman explains that Fox works with the Shadow Clan, and if he gains the totem then he'll be invincible. The Past Wong Fei invites his students to attack him. The wealthy Fox considers what happens if he wins. Wong Fei easily defeats Shark and Vulture, and then knocks down Fox. Bruce fails in his attack, leaving Bronze Tiger. He shatters Wong Fei's staff but the master takes him down as well and tells him to bow. Bronze Tiger refuses and throws down his tiger helmet, then walks away. The Present As the sun goes down, Batman and Bronze Tiger enter the chamber where the animal totem is stored. The Terrible Trio arrive with their ninjas and attack. Bronze Tiger goes after Fox rather than secure the totem, but is soon overwhelmed along with Batman. The Trio touch the totem and are transformed into their animal forms, gaining superhuman strength. They attack Batman and Bronze Tiger, and the Vulture lifts Batman high into the air and then drops him. Fox slams Bronze Tiger into a wall and tells him that they'll leave him alive to live with his failure. Batman has already managed to use the Batplane to break his fall. He flies with Bronze Tiger to Hong Kong where the Terrible Trio and their men are attacking the city. The Trio use the totem to summon a mystic army on junks out of a bank of fog. Vulture flies up and rips the wing off the Batplane. They eject and land on the dock, only to find themselves surrounded. Bronze Tiger offers his surrender in return for Fox sparing his village. Fox agrees as long as Bronze Tiger bows down before him. Bronze Tiger kneels before him, but then knocks the totem out of Fox's hand. Batman and Bronze Tiger grab it and transform into hybrid bat and tiger forms. The mist envelops the docks, but Batman uses his enhanced senses and his blind-fighting abilities to defeat Vulture. Bronze Tiger dares Fox to come and get the totem. As they fight, Batman destroys the junks while Bronze Tiger incapacitates Fox and delivers one final blow. Later at the temple, Batman thanks Bronze Tiger for his help. Bronze Tiger informs him that he'll watch over the temple from now on and will bring his people there to start the school again. However, he asks for a rematch and Batman obliges. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season One